


New Uniforms

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fingering, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon has managed to earn the anger of Elias. Rather than face an Eye-related punishment, he agrees on a compromise-new uniforms for him and Martin.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	New Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this.
> 
> Words used for Martin’s anatomy: cock, cunt, hole

The skirt barely went down past Martin’s ass.

He tugged on the hem, trying to pull it down a little further, but that only ended up revealing more above the waistband, so he kept it as it is. The white panties he wore underneath at least kept him covered, but they left little to the imagination.

It wasn’t like the skirt wasn’t pretty. It was sparkly and green and made of a soft, silky fabric. A little more extravagant and a lot more revealing than something Martin would pick out for himself, but maybe something he’d enjoy wearing for a loving partner. He’d always wanted someone to buy him pretty things to wear, to step out of the bathroom in a lovely little skirt and twirl for them as they lavished praise upon him, calling him pretty and beautiful and their sweet, darling boy.

When Martin stepped out of the dimly lit Archive bathroom, he was met with a scowling Jon, pressing himself into the corner next to the drinking fountains. He wore an identical skirt to Martin’s, as well as a gold top that was so translucent it may as well have been nonexistent. Martin had a similar top, light green and just as see-through. Jon’s eyes were wide, staring down at his new outfit, taking it in with shock and horror.

Martin was not going to twirl for Jon, though he probably would in a far different situation. Instead, he was tempted to take Jon’s hand, offer comfort. He stood against the wall next to Jon, looking over to him gently. Jon looked back at him, taking in his outfit.

“Oh, Martin…” he sighed.

“It’s alright,” Martin muttered. “We’re alright.”

“Oh, don’t you two just look absolutely darling!”

Martin shivered. He looked up at Elias, who’d come seemingly out of nowhere and was now standing in front of the drinking fountains, beaming with pride.

“My precious Archivist,” he said, stepping uncomfortably close to Jon. “I’m glad you chose this compromise, to be honest. Digging into your mind, pulling out your darkest secrets and making you face them head-on until you cried, that would’ve been fun, but you’re just so pretty like this. And I have a feeling I can make you cry anyway.” He ran his fingers over Jon’s cheek, over the patches of scarred flesh. Jon bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut until Elias moved away from him.

“And _Martin,_ ” Elias growled, stepping in front of Martin, way too close for comfort. “An excellent choice. Any reason you picked him to endure this with you, Archivist?”

“Pulled a name from a hat,” Jon hissed. “He’s the unlucky number.”

_”Tell me.”_

“I-I Knew he liked this sort of thing.”

Jon clapped a hand to his mouth. Martin whipped his head around, looking at him angrily.

“Is that true?” Elias asked gleefully. Of course it was true. Jon had Seen it, and Elias had compelled him to say it. They both knew. Elias was only asking to make him say it.

“Not like this,” Martin replied. “I mean, when I imagined it the skirt was longer than this. And you weren’t the one making me wear it.”

“Rude,” Elias said. “But you must understand, they have to be short. So I can do this.”

He reached his hand down between Martin’s legs, rubbing the heel of his palm over Martin’s cock. Martin whimpered, and instantly hated himself for it. The fabric of the panties was very soft, and Elias was just firm enough in his touch to make Martin lust for more.

“He _does_ like it, doesn’t he,” Elias said, grinning. “You two can get back to work now. I’ll be around.”

He sauntered away, leaving Martin gasping for air. If Jon hadn’t been there, he might have stuck his hand up the skirt and continued the job Elias started, however violating it might’ve felt.

“You know I didn’t like that,” Martin said. Jon nodded.

“When I said you liked it, I meant… the skirts,” Jon said. “And I’m sorry for even Knowing that.”

“It’s alright,” Martin replied. “I’m not even that ashamed of it, honestly. I just think they’re quite nice is all. I mean, this one isn’t really my type, but I like the idea of them. Twirling about and acting pretty for someone.”

Jon nodded slowly.

“Not Elias, obviously. Not like this,” Martin added.

“Have you ever done it before?”

“Done what?”

“Worn a skirt for someone.”

“Oh. No, I haven’t.”

“Then I’m really sorry this has to be your first experience with that.”

“It’s okay,” Martin replied. It wasn’t.

“I should’ve taken the mind reading,” Jon replied. “I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.

“Did he say if he was going to touch you as well? Or did you Know?”

“He told me the skits were for ‘easy access’. If he just wanted to touch you, I don’t think he’d have made me change.”

Martin nodded. He walked back to his desk, sitting down and pushing his chair as far in as possible. Maybe if he stayed here all day, maybe Elias wouldn’t be able to get to him.

This lasted a couple hours before Martin realized he needed a pen.

He knew he had some at his desk. Or he did at some point, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn’t find them. He assumed Elias had hidden them. Of course he would-hide Martin’s pens, force him to get up. The shelf the pens were on was high too, and as Martin reached up he felt the skirt riding up, exposing his ass.

He’d just grabbed a handful of pens when he felt the hand on his ass. Martin looked over his shoulder and saw Elias, smiling menacingly. His hands were under Martin’s skirt, rubbing and squeezing his ass through his panties. Martin gripped the pens tightly and squirmed. He didn’t fight. Elias had made sure he knew the punishment for fighting would be far worse than this.

Suddenly, Elias pulled down his panties. Martin yelped in surprise, cold air hitting sensitive skin as Elias pulled the garment down until it was around his thighs, leaving Martin fully exposed. He kept squeezing his ass, using both hands now, pushing Martin against the shelf as he did so. Martin felt one hand slide forward, between his legs, teasing fingers brushing over his cunt.

Martin looked over his shoulder at Jon, sitting at his own desk and watching in horror. Martin didn’t know how he felt about Jon watching. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tear his own eyes away if he saw something like this, but it really was humiliating. Jon couldn’t help him. He knew that, so he didn’t feel betrayed as Elias’s fingers dragged over his cunt and Jon watched, silent and unmoving.

Elias dipped a finger inside him. Martin whimpered. It was only in to the first knuckle, really not much at all, but the shock of it made Martin squirm. He was getting wet too, slick running down his thighs as Elias teased over his hole. Was he going to get off on this? What was wrong with him?

The finger went deeper, and Martin fucked himself on it, rocking back and forth, trying to feel it as much as possible. Yes, he was going to get off on this. He hated it, but he was.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you,” Elias growled in his ear. “You want more? You want me to put all my fingers inside you? Stretch you so much, make you feel so good for me?”

Martin nodded quickly. He felt the tip of a second finger pressing at his hole.

“Beg for it,” Elias demanded.

“Elias, _please_ ,” Martin moaned. “I want more. I want you to fuck me harder, I want more inside me, please.”

Elias hummed in approval, pushing a second finger into Martin. He curled them inside him, and Martin whimpered. His knees were starting to feel weak, and he leaned against the shelf for support. Elias pressed another finger into him and he screamed. Not in pain, though it was starting to feel tight and he probably couldn’t take much more.

“You’re hurting him!” Jon shouted.

“No I’m not,” Elias retorted. “Martin, precious, am I hurting you?” He curled his fingers for emphasis.

“N-no,” Martin choked out.

“See? He likes it, Jon. He likes his pretty little skirt and he likes getting fucked against a wall like the pretty little whore he is. Don’t you, Martin?”

Martin whined in response.

Elias pushed a fourth finger against Martin’s hole. Martin wasn’t sure if he was teasing or if he was really struggling to get it in. He spread the three fingers currently inside Martin, stretching him wide. That hurt. Martin whimpered, but it sounded just like his whimpers of pleasure. Elias finally slipped his fourth finger into him, burying all his fingers down to the base, twisting and curling them within Martin. Martin had never taken so much before, and it hurt, his muscles aching as his body adjusted to Elias’s fingers inside him. Martin grabbed onto the shelf for support as Elias pushed _deeper,_ forcing his fingers into Martin as far as they would go.

Martin cried out as he came, sore muscles tightening around Elias’s fingers. He let go of the shelf and dropped to his knees, shuddering as Elias pulled out of him. He felt empty and stretched and utterly humiliated. His glasses fogged up with tears.

Elias knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around him and lifting the front of his skirt. He pressed his damp fingertips to Martin’s cock, which was awfully sensitive after Martin had been fucked. Martin shifted his thighs as Elias rubbed him, making Martin shudder. It went on for far too long, until his cock was sore and he’d dug his fingernails into the carpet to try and ground himself.

“Such a good boy,” Elias said, running a hand through Martin’s hair. “I think I’ll keep you in your new uniform for a while. You’re very, very pretty like this.


End file.
